


Secret Valentine

by HEXXUS



Series: You're the Alpha of my Eye [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek loving chocolate is my new headcanon don't judge, M/M, Mentions of Laura, Sterek will come calm yo tits, Valentine's Day, more like Valentine's Week but whatevs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEXXUS/pseuds/HEXXUS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's got a secret admirer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine

Derek can't believe his eyes when he opens the front door to his broken house. Just outside on his wooden porch lies a _heart-shaped box_ , red with a pink bow wrapped around it with a card tucked underneath it, glaring straight at him. He stands there, bewildered, for what feels like five minutes until he finally crouches down to reach for the card.

The card says _Happy Valentine's Day_ on the front with nice, curled letters - it isn't even Valentine's Day yet - and when he opens it he reads _I hope you like chocolate_ , and there's a small heart doodled at the end of the letters. Derek frowns, the good idea would be to smell the card to pick up the scent of whoever left it there. He would, of course, if it weren't for the sweet, overpowering smell of womens perfume that completely invades his nostrils. There's no way he's going to be able to rely on his nose to find out who his gift-bringer is.

Derek glances down to the box again, staring at it with his eyebrows knitted together, as if he's trying to will it to tell him who left it for him. No answer is received, of course. He reaches for it eventually, tugging at the pink bow until it unwraps, letting him open the the lid. His eyebrows reaches for his hairline when he sees the many kinds of chocolates that decorates the inside of the box and he knows, for a fact, that these aren't your everyday kind of sweets but the kinds that are pretty pricey. And how does he know that? Derek secretly loves chocolate, easy as that.

He swipes his tongue over his lips, feeling his mouth water by the second, urging him to reach down and take one and pluck it into his mouth. He doesn't want to admit it, but he's scared to. It's not that he's scared of them being poisoned or anything, it's actually something way more ridiculous than that. The chocolates looks way too nice to be eaten, at least only by him. And it's been some time since he received anything from anyone, much less from a secret admirer.

A smile curls up on his lips when he thinks of Laura teasing him for having someone crushing on him, that would definitely be something she'd do. Then she'd probably threaten to eat the chocolate herself if he didn't get down and do it instead of looking at it with that look of guilt on his face because there's just no way that he deserves something nice like this. He knows that Laura would bump her fist on his arm and tell him that the bad thing to do would be to not eat the chocolate.

Derek chuckles as he drags his fingers through the thick spikes of his hair and sighs when he admits defeat, allowing himself to reach out for one of the sweets and put it into his mouth. He's more than glad that he's alone because _Jesus Christ_ , it's so good he can't keep himself from groaning. It melts into this perfect, sticky goo on his tongue and he thinks for a moment that he's died and gone to Heaven.

He goes back inside with the heart-shaped box in hand, more than happy to know that the content will hold him occupied for a good couple of days. But at the back of his head there's still that undying curiosity of wanting to know _who_ left the box there for him.

Somewhere, without Derek's knowing, there's someone's lips curling into a wide, beaming grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, what did I do? I'm well aware that Valentine's Day is over, but this idea just came to me and I'm hoping for this to be a series of some sorts. Y/N, tell me what you think in the comments?


End file.
